


Fanart: Don't Give Up On Me! (sorry I make you wait for so long)

by vn_vannies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fanart, Fluff, M/M, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26661178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vn_vannies/pseuds/vn_vannies
Summary: Miya Atsumu is..... tired.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 13
Kudos: 186
Collections: AtsuHina Exchange





	Fanart: Don't Give Up On Me! (sorry I make you wait for so long)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inarizaki (xixuwus)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xixuwus/gifts).



"still not enough, huh...?"

  


"Is it because of myself?"

  


"No, wait!"

  


"I'm sorry for taking so long.."

"I'm here now.."


End file.
